


For Better or For Worse

by TheLigeia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/TheLigeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We sure have changed since we were kids," Aoba said quietly, shutting his eyes and pressing a kiss to Koujaku's palm. Koujaku pulled Aoba closer to him, wrapping both arms tightly around his boyfriend. He kissed Aoba's nose and cheeks, then his eyelids to chase away the tears.</p><p>"For better or for worse," Koujaku agreed, and Aoba smiled a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little gift for my bae Jordyn because she's a huge Aoba/Koujaku fan.
> 
> Hope you like it Jordyn!

Aoba hated to prove Koujaku right, but he did have a tendency to sleep in whenever possible. On the rare mornings when he woke before Koujaku, it was only because he had an early shift at Heibon and Koujaku didn't plan on opening his shop that day. It was unusual for both of them to get up at the same time, and Aoba wouldn't see much of Koujaku until they finished working for the day and went back home.

For some reason though, Aoba found himself awake hours before either of them had to get ready for work. He didn't have a weird dream as far as he could tell, so he wasn't sure why he was up. He probably should have overslept actually, recalling how... _enthusiastic_ Koujaku had been before they finally called it quits and fell asleep. His face heated up at the memory, and a soft snore from behind him made Aoba look over his shoulder.

Koujaku always ended up holding Aoba in his sleep, regardless of if they had fallen asleep that way or not. Koujaku had an arm loosely draped across Aoba's waist, just keeping him there. His face was relaxed, and the sight brought a smile to Aoba's face. He rolled onto his other side so he was facing Koujaku, studying his face. He loved whenever he managed to see Koujaku sleeping, completely relaxed and his features free from any worry or stress. It was horribly endearing to him, being able to see the normally so energetic Koujaku so calm.

Aoba carefully reached out, brushing Koujaku's bangs away from the tattoo on his face. It still gave him mixed feelings every time he saw Koujaku's tattoos. The permanent marks on his skin Ryuuhou left were a constant, unforgiving reminder of the man's cruelty and Koujaku's bloody past. He had come so far, and had become so, so strong...

Koujaku stirred slightly under Aoba's touch, blinking awake and frowning in confusion to see Aoba looking at him with such a sad smile. He realized where Aoba was touching his face and frowned harder, reaching out to cup Aoba's cheek. Aoba seemed to just then realize the tears streaking down his face, and quickly brushed them away. He shook his head before smiling softer at Koujaku, leaning into the hand against his face with a soft sigh.

"We sure have changed since we were kids," Aoba said quietly, shutting his eyes and pressing a kiss to Koujaku's palm. Koujaku pulled Aoba closer to him, wrapping both arms tightly around his boyfriend. He kissed Aoba's nose and cheeks, then his eyelids to chase away the tears.

"For better or for worse," Koujaku agreed, and Aoba smiled a little.

"Mostly for better, I think," Aoba said, making Koujaku smile as well. They kissed soft and slow, tasting the salt from Aoba's tears but neither of them caring much. They were content, acknowledging everything that had happened up to this point but not letting their pasts ruin how they felt about each other. It was what kept them together, actually, and they both knew it.

"You're up early," Koujaku said when they parted, pressing a few more light kisses to Aoba's lips. "Bad dream?"

"No, I just woke up," Aoba said, glancing over Koujaku's shoulder at the clock near the bed. He let out a little groan. "Two hours before we have to get up," Aoba sighed, leaning his head against Koujaku's shoulder. He could feel the chuckle reverberate through Koujaku's chest, and the soft kiss Koujaku placed on the top of his head.

"I'm not as tired as I thought," Koujaku remarked, and Aoba immediately pulled back, glaring at him.

"We're not doing anything you hippo," Aoba hissed, drawing another little laugh from Koujaku.

"Fine, fine, I didn't have anything in mind anyways," Koujaku chuckled, nuzzling Aoba's short hair affectionately.

"Liar," Aoba huffed, relaxing into Koujaku's embrace easily. He wasn't still entirely used to being lovers instead of just friends, but it was times like these when he could stop caring about it because all that mattered was that they loved each other, despite everything that had happened.

Koujaku merely hummed in response to Aoba's accusation, his hands ghosting over Aoba's ribs. Aoba tried to fight it, he really did, but the sensation was too much and laughter spilled through his lips.

"K-Koujaku! Stop that! It tickles!" Aoba giggled, drawing a grin from Koujaku. It was frankly adorable Aoba was so ticklish, and Koujaku couldn't help himself.

"Not until you kiss me," Koujaku teased, rolling so he was pinning Aoba under him with his weight and attacking his sides with purpose. Aoba laughed so hard his whole body shook, and tears again came streaming down his face.

"O-Okay!" Aoba gasped, still giggling as he leaned up to push his lips against Koujaku's, They both smiled into the kiss, and Koujaku couldn't stop grinning, even when Aoba smacked the side of his head.

"Ow - hey! You're not cute at all," Koujaku huffed, and Aoba glared at him.

"Tickling isn't playing fair and you know it. You're not even remotely ticklish," Aoba said with a pout, and Koujaku chuckled before he could stop himself. He kissed Aoba again, rolling onto his side and settling next to him. He trapped Aoba in his arms again, amused as Aoba struggled a bit before giving up.

"Forgive me, I just wanted to cheer you up," Koujaku said, pressing kisses into Aoba's bare shoulder. Aoba went pink in the face, tangling his fingers in Koujaku's hair.

"Jeez. Don't surprise me like that, okay?" Aoba waited for Koujaku to nod before relaxing into his grip again. He would never, _ever_ say it out loud, but there was something really nice about being held by Koujaku like this. His grip was strong but Aoba knew Koujaku would never hurt him when they were like this. It was impossible for Koujaku to hurt him on purpose.

They stayed that way until Koujaku fell asleep again, his arms relaxing their hold on Aoba so he could easily escape if he needed to. Aoba was fine though, smiling as he brushed Koujaku's hair back and settled down again. If this was what forever with Koujaku was like, then Aoba was more than happy to spend the rest of their days together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to do a few other dmmd gift fics, and some self-indulgent ones as well. It's frankly alarming to me how quickly I fell in love with this game and the characters.


End file.
